


(A) (S)ur(p)ris(e) En(c)ounter

by junietuesday25



Series: #chill summer [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aromantic Christine Canigula, Aromantic Michael Mell (Mentioned), Asexual Jeremy Heere, Chill Summer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 21:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19584037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junietuesday25/pseuds/junietuesday25
Summary: “I also have a touch of ADD! Uh.” Christine pauses. “Where was I?”Searching for her train of thought, she glances down at Jeremy’s hand, and sees a black ring on the middle finger of his right.





	(A) (S)ur(p)ris(e) En(c)ounter

**Author's Note:**

> Since Be More Chill is closing on August 11, in celebration of this musical we love, [@american-bodyrentals](https://american-bodyrentals.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr created a [prompt list](https://american-bodyrentals.tumblr.com/post/185987616992/heres-the-prompt-list-i-made-some-people-from) for artists and writers to make a fanwork for Be More Chill every day of July. Today's prompt was "Christine Canigula"! ~~also yes i know aggressivelyarospecweek is long over but~~

“Oh,” Christine adds, waving her arms at Jeremy, “I also have a touch of ADD! Uh.” She pauses. “Where was I?”

Searching for her train of thought, she glances down at Jeremy’s hand, and sees a black ring on the middle finger of his right. She almost gasps.

An ace ring! An actual, real life ace ring! Whoa!!! 

She can’t believe it—she’s never seen anyone actually _use_ the ring, despite it being a well-known ace symbol. It’s amazing!!! There’s another aspec person doing theater with her??? This literally the coolest thing!!!

“Omigosh!” Christine says excitedly. “You’re ace?”

Jeremy pulls his hand back, blushing a little.

“Yeah,” he says. “You’re aro, right? I, uh, saw the flag on your jacket.”

Christine beams.

“Yep!” she says, happiness buzzing through her heart. “I had no clue there were other aspecs going here! I mean statistically of course there was gonna be another aspec at our school but still, it’s one thing knowing that chances are there’s another aspec and actually _meeting_ another aspec, right?”

“Mhm.” Jeremy nods. “My best friend Michael’s aro too,” he offers. “Most people only know he’s gay, but…”

“Oh wow, that’s so cool!” Christine says. “I think I know him, he’s the one with the red hoodie and the headphones, right?”

“Yeah.” Jeremy’s finally loosening up—he looked so nervous earlier, but now he’s more relaxed, and he’s smiling. “I don’t know if you’ve seen it, but he has an aro flag under his gay one.”

“How did I miss that?” Christine wonders aloud. “I thought I’d notice immediately if there was another aspec going to our school, but then there’s you and Michael! It’s not a bad surprise though, it’s an awesome surprise!”

After play rehearsal ends, Christine and Jeremy stay behind to talk about musicals and their aspec headcanons (demiromantic Jared Kleinman, anyone? Aro lesbian Lydia Deetz?), even after the rest of the popular kids like Rich Goranski and Jake Dillinger have long since left the school. (She thinks Jake might have tried to talk to her in retrospect, but at the time she’d been too focused on her conversation with Jeremy—she tends to get sucked into things she's excited about way too easily and not notice anything around her.)

The next day, Jeremy grins at her from across the hall, Michael next to him looking elated on his behalf, and Christine waves back.

**Author's Note:**

> none of the bmc kids are both alloromantic and allosexual, fight me


End file.
